Inesperado
by Lau Monroy
Summary: La vida de la doctora Romero cambia cuando se enamora de una ex paciente. Ella sabe que no está bien ya que en su trabajo no debía involucrarse con los pacientes más allá de lo profesional pero todo ello da a un nuevo comienzo en su vida.


**Aviso:** **Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son de Centro Médico de la cadena televisiva TVE.**

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Hoy llevaba un día ajetreado y necesitaba despejarme un rato así que he ido a la cafetería.

Bruno ponme un café.

De acuerdo.

Mientras esperaba al café vi en la cafetería a una muchacha que me era muy familiar y pronto caí en la cuenta de que era Sheila, una de mis primeras pacientes cuando llegué al hospital.

¿Sheila?

Hombre pero si es la doctora Romero. (Nos dimos dos besos)

Cuánto tiempo.

Ya ves se puede decir que unos cuatro años.

Sí que es verdad.

Y ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Bien la verdad que bien, ha sido difícil recuperarse de una enfermedad como la anorexia pero ahora estoy muy bien.

Sí, te ves estupenda y dime ¿por qué estás en el hospital?

He venido a acompañar a una amiga porque se encontraba bastante mal, le están haciendo pruebas.

Nos quedamos mirando, de verdad que estaba muy guapa después de la última vez que la vi esa enfermedad la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

En fin Sheila me alegro mucho de haberte visto de nuevo pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

Lo mismo digo doctora Romero.

(Riéndome) sabes que puedes llamarme Natalia.

Ya pero me gusta más así.

Volvimos a quedar mirándonos.

Bueno, cuando tengáis los resultados si quieres puedes venir y les echamos un vistazo.

De acuerdo.

Nos dimos dos besos de despedida y salí por la puerta hacia la clínica, de verdad que me había alegrado bastante volver a ver a Sheila, fue un caso difícil al igual que fue mi primer paciente.

 **Capítulo 2: Confesión**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

Por fin habíamos salido del hospital, los resultados han dado que Rex tiene una gastroenteritis así que deberá estar en reposo, beber muchos líquidos y tener paciencia.

Luego de dejar a Rex en su casa volví al hospital para invitar a la doctora Romero a algo.

(Tocando la puerta) Adelante.

Hola Natalia.

Hola de nuevo Sheila, creía que ya te habías ido.

He ido a dejar a Rex en su casa y luego he pensado que quería invitarte a tomar algo.

Pues fíjate que me va a venir muy bien.

Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

Salimos del hospital y llegamos al bar de Tod, un viejo conocido de la familia.

Ponme una cerveza y ¿para ti Natalia?

Otra cerveza.

Pues que sean dos cervezas.

Bien Sheila, cuéntame ¿tienes pareja o algo?

La verdad que no.

Venga ya, no me lo creo.

En serio mi cabeza siempre ha estado enfocada en una persona que bueno nunca se fijaría en mí.

¿Pero qué dices? Eres preciosa cualquiera se pondría a hacer cola por ti.

Me quedé mirando a Natalia y sin pensarlo le hice la pregunta que rondaba mi mente desde hacía años.

¿Tú también harías cola por mí?

Fue un silencio un tanto extraño pero al final contestó.

Sheila yo… claro que haría cola por ti.

No me esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que se pusiera echa una furia.

Guau Natalia, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

Y qué quieres que te diga si es verdad, tu caso fue uno de los que más me impactó aparte de que fuiste mi primera paciente en el hospital. Siempre lo he dicho que no hay que involucrarse con los pacientes pero de alguna manera contigo fue distinto, intentaba ser profesional pero no podía así que asumí que hay veces que no podrás mantener la cabeza fría y de alguna manera me habías cautivado, nunca sentí atracción hacia una mujer pero se me fue de las manos y aquí estás ahora, delante de mí y aquí estoy yo, diciendo todas estas cursilerías cosa que odio bastante.

Natalia no sé qué decir.

No digas nada.

De repente noté sus labios contra los míos fue una sensación maravillosa.

Creo que va siendo hora de regresar a casa.

Sí, se está haciendo un poco tarde.

Salimos del bar y no me lo pensé cogí la mano de Natalia, ella me miró y me sonrió.

Estabas deseando hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Sí, (reímos)

Natalia me acompañó a casa y cuando llegamos nos despedimos, nos dimos los números y yo me metí en casa, no sabía que mi vida fuera a cambiar en un día.

 **Capítulo 3: Explicaciones**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Hace una semana que Sheila y yo comenzamos a salir y nadie del hospital lo sabe. La verdad que soy reacia a contar mi vida privada por ahí pero últimamente Javier ha estado muy pesado y voy a decirle la verdad.

Buenos días Natalia.

Hola Javier.

¿Qué tal el día?

Dentro de lo que cabe, pues relajado.

Si quieres te invito a algo.

No gracias, una cosa es que el día sea relajado y otra muy diferente es que no tenga que hacer cosas.

Está bien, como quieras.

Se fue a ir pero le paré, tenía que decirle que tenía una relación, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Eh Javier, espera.

¿Has cambiado de opinión?

No, sólo que tengo que contarte algo.

Está bien.

Bueno… desde hace una semana estoy saliendo con alguien.

Se quedó mirándome, pude ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Oh pues me alegro mucho por ti y ¿quién es el afortunado?

(Le miré antes de contestar) Se llama Sheila.

¿Sheila? Es una mujer…

Sí, lo es.

Vaya, no sabía que ahora te gustara el otro bando.

(Eso me sonó despectivo) Mira Javier, no espero que lo entiendas es mi vida, no la tuya. Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de con quién salgo o dejo de salir.

Me di la vuelta y me fui, la verdad que me cabreó bastante espero que nuestra amistad no se rompa por esto.

 **Capítulo 4: Fantasía**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

Hoy era la fiesta de Navidad de los compañeros de Natalia del hospital, estaba un poco nerviosa algo natural en mí cuando conozco a gente nueva.

Entré en el hospital y todos estaban dentro de una sala así que llamé a la puerta.

¿Se puede?

(Natalia vino y me cogió de la mano)

Bueno chicos, os presento a mi novia, Sheila.

Vaya, no sabíamos que tuvieras… novia.

Me sentía un poco incómoda ya que las caras de los allí presentes lo decían todo. Después Natalia me presentó a cada uno y con quien hice buenas migas fue con la doctora Rey.

Y bien Sheila, ¿cómo conquistaste a la dura como una roca Natalia Romero?

Pues ni yo misma lo sé, fui su primera paciente pasé por una anorexia bastante agresiva pero ya estoy totalmente recuperada.

Vaya, sí que lo tuviste que pasar mal.

Sí pero es agua pasada, ahora la tengo a ella.

Después de un rato vino Natalia.

Sí que habéis hecho buenas migas, (dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus manos la cintura)

La doctora Rey es muy maja.

Sí que lo es, oye Sheila ¿me acompañas a la clínica? Tengo que coger unos informes bastante importantes.

Está bien vamos.

Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos a la clínica.

(Cerrando la puerta con llave)

Bien Sheila, siéntate en la camilla.

¿No ibas a coger unos informes?

He cambiado de opinión, desde hace tiempo he tenido una fantasía sexual que era hacerlo en la camilla en la que justo estás sentada.

No me lo podía creer, ahora mismo estaba más roja que un tomate.

Oh… yo…

Shh… puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

Yo soy la doctora por tanto debes hacer lo que diga, ¿estamos?

Sí, (respondí con dificultad)

Bien Sheila quítate la camisa.

Eso mismo hice ante la atente mirada de Natalia.

Te voy a explorar.

Esas palabras estremecieron todo mi cuerpo. Noté como ponía sus manos en mi espalda y las bajaba lentamente mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en ella, mi excitación fue en aumento.

Vaya, vaya la paciente parece que está un pelín excitada. Bien, ahora quítate el sujetador.

Me lo quité mientras la miraba a los ojos, pude ver cómo se mordía los labios y sabía que estaba igual de excitada que yo.

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a besar cada uno de mis pechos mientras yo intentaba controlar los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

Ahora túmbate, te quitaré los pantalones.

Fue desabrochando mi cinturón, luego bajó lentamente mis pantalones mientras me daba besos en los muslos. Subió hasta mi boca y me empezó a besar cuando no pude contenerme y traje su cuerpo más al mío.

Oh, parece que la paciente está impaciente.

Comencé a quitarle la camisa a Natalia mientras ella seguía con su tortura dándome besos en el cuello. Cuando me liberé de su camisa desabroché su sujetador, me miró mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa pícara.

Adelante, chequéame.

Comencé a besar sus pechos mientras ella se retorcía luego bajé hacia sus pantalones, los desabroché y los tiré a un lado de la habitación, luego ella comenzó a quitarme el tanga, me recostó en la camilla de nuevo y gemí del placer al notar que estaba dentro de mí.

Parece que he dado con la tecla.

Yo respondí con dificultad ya que sus embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Natalia calló mi gemido dándome un beso, luego ella se recostó e hice exactamente lo mismo lo único que yo lo retrasé un poco haciendo que se desesperara.

Parece que te gusta torturarme, (decía con la voz entrecortada)

Así que cuando di por satisfecha mi tortura introduje dos dedos en ella, vi cómo su cuerpo se retorcía cuando llegamos a un baile perfecto, después las dos sucumbimos al placer. Lo hicimos tres veces más hasta que salimos de la clínica para regresar con los chicos.

Vaya parece que los informes se os han resistido, (decía Javier con segundas)

Cosa que a ti no te importa, (contestó Natalia con cierto enfado en la voz)

Bien, tengo que irme (dijo el doctor Dacaret)

Nosotras también nos tenemos que ir.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos.

Gracias por esta noche.

No debes dármelas ha sido genial.

Pues cuando quieras podemos repetirlo, (dijo besándome)

Eso está hecho.

Nos despedimos y Natalia se volvió a subir en su coche. De verdad que estaba bien contenta ya que por fin las cosas me empezaban a ir bien en la vida y como dicen no hay mal que por bien no venga.

 **Capítulo 5: Deseo**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Hoy iba a preguntarle a Sheila si le gustaría tener un bebé, desde siempre he querido tener un hijo estoy convencida de que tenerlo con ella va a ser la decisión correcta.

Hola Natalia.

No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Javier.

No, espera.

¿Qué quieres?

Bueno quería pedirte perdón, sé que me he comportado como un estúpido pero quiero que seas feliz ante todo y discúlpame de nuevo por mi comportamiento.

Deberías haberlo pensado antes pero acepto tus disculpas.

Ya, ya lo sé y dime, llevas unas semanas distraída, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

¿Por qué?

Porque he pensado en decirle a Sheila que me gustaría tener un hijo con ella pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

A es eso, díselo sin rodeos ni ataduras, seguro que dice que sí.

¿Tú crees?

Por supuesto, se la ve muy enamorada de ti, seguro dirá que sí.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ahora me tengo que ir, está a punto de llegar.

Está bien, buena suerte.

Me di media vuelta y fui hacia la cafetería dónde habíamos quedado. No paraba de mirar el reloj, la verdad que nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida.

Hola Natalia.

Hola cariño, (nos dimos un beso)

Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Bueno… es algo que me encantaría y que siempre he deseado, Sheila, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

¿Un hijo?

Sí.

Pues claro que sí Natalia, (nos abrazamos) No llores, será el hijo más guapo del mundo.

(Riéndome) Sí que lo será. Tendríamos que pensar quien de las dos será quien se quede embarazada.

Puedo ser yo.

¿De verdad?

Claro, así te devolveré el regalo que tú me has hecho.

¿Cuál regalo?

El de estar conmigo.

Miré a Sheila y la besé, era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera pero las dos estábamos seguras de ello.

 **Capítulo 6: Problemas**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

Hacía seis meses y medio que me había quedado embarazada pero había algo que no iba bien, tenía dolor en el abdomen y he empezado a sangran un poco, voy al hospital para ver qué puede ser.

Hola, buenos días, soy Sheila Actril, ¿puede llamar a la doctora Romero?

Sí, ahora mismo.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera pero lo que era cierto que el dolor me estaba matando. Después de unos minutos Natalia apareció por la puerta.

Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Pues la verdad que no, me duele bastante la tripa y he empezado a sangrar.

La cara de Natalia lo decía todo.

A ver por favor una silla de ruedas.

Me senté y rápidamente me llevaron a Box, Natalia no quería decirme nada pero yo sabía que no era algo bueno.

Vale, voy a llamar a una colega que es ginecóloga para que te eche un vistazo, ¿ok?

Sí.

Tú no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

(Me dio un beso y salió del Box, pasados unos minutos la ginecóloga entró)

Hola Sheila, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Dolorida y asustada.

Bueno, no te preocupes, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Natalia se puso a mi lado, cogió mi mano y no quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

Bien, ahí está.

¿El qué está?

Sheila, hay que provocarte el parto, el bebé está sufriendo debido a que tiene el cordón umbilical rodeado al cuello.

No, no puede ser, es muy pequeño.

Cariño, ya lo sé pero hay que hacerlo.

Me metieron rápidamente al quirófano y me hicieron una cesárea, me dijeron que era una niña y después se la llevaron en una incubadora.

Natalia, ¿dónde se lo llevan?

Se lo llevan a reanimación en la incubadora, tendrá que estar por lo menos dos meses para que se termine de formar los órganos.

¿Pero está bien?

Sí, tranquila.

Intentaba convencerme para que me tranquilizara pero cierto era que veía el mismo miedo que yo tenía en sus ojos. Luego, del cansancio me quedé dormida.

Mmmmm, ¿Natalia?

Sí, estoy aquí, (me besó en la frente)

¿Qué tal está la niña?

Bien, está bien, ahora debes descansar.

Debemos ponerle un nombre.

¿Qué te parece Riah?

Riah es un nombre bonito.

Sí que lo es, ahora duerme un rato.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que Natalia se recostó en un lado de la cama y yo cerré los ojos lentamente aún con el miedo en el cuerpo.

 **Capítulo 7: Pasados unos meses**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

Por fin podemos llevarnos a Riah a casa, estos últimos meses ha evolucionado favorablemente y al fin la tendremos en nuestros brazos.

Hola cariño.

Hola, (nos besamos)

Aquí está Riah.

La cogí en brazos y era muy pequeñita, frágil y guapa. Se me saltaron las lágrimas al igual que a Natalia.

Es preciosa.

Sí que lo es.

Somos madres.

Sí, (reímos nerviosamente)

Bien, es hora de ir a casa.

Natalia me ayudó a vestirme, cogimos a la niña y la pusimos en el cochecito.

Enhorabuena familia, (nos saludó Javier) Encantado de conocerte Sheila, (nos dimos dos besos)

Lo mismo digo.

Y ésta es la pequeñaja, ¿verdad? Es muy guapa.

Gracias.

Bueno, tengo que irme, enhorabuena de nuevo.

Cuando nos despedimos de Javier, nos metimos en el coche y no tardamos en llegar a casa.

Sabes Sheila, aún no me creo que tengamos un hijo, es una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida.

La verdad que sí.

Riah comenzó a llorar y era hora de darle el pecho.

Parece que tiene hambre.

Sí.

Natalia me ayudó a darle el pecho a Riah ya que ella era médica y esto era totalmente nuevo para mí.

Se está quedando dormida.

Después la metimos en la cuna y calló en un profundo sueño, luego nosotras también hicimos lo mismo, estábamos cansadas ya que éstos últimos meses habían sido muy ajetreados.

 **Capítulo 8: Inesperado**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Riah ya tiene tres años, parece mentira que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que estaba en la incubadora luchando por salir adelante.

Hola Natalia.

Ah, hola Dacaret.

¿Qué tal os va a Sheila y a ti?

Eh, pues bien, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

No por nada, sólo que últimamente te veo un poco, no sé, distraída.

Pues estoy bien, bueno no sé y creo que ese es el problema, que no sé lo que me pasa.

Pues cuando quieras ya sabes dónde estoy.

Gracias Dacaret.

Volví a la consulta y mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, había algo que no cuadraba dentro de mí y no entendía el porqué.

De repente sonó la puerta.

(Adelante)

Entró una chica que parecía que le dolía bastante la espalda así que le dije que se descubriera para poder explorarla.

Y bien Rosa, ¿desde cuándo llevas con los dolores?

Pues desde hace un par de semanas.

Bien, pues creo que tienes una contractura así que te voy a recetar antinflamatorios, reposo y ponte calor en esa zona para que los nudos que tienes se vayan quitando.

Muchas gracias doctora.

A ti.

Después de atender a mi última paciente, salí de la clínica cuando me encontré con Javier.

Espera Natalia.

Javier, hoy estoy cansada si quieres mañana me dices lo que quieras.

No, era para invitarte a algo, necesitas desconectar.

La verdad que Javier tenía razón, necesitaba aislarme un rato y despejar la cabeza.

Está bien.

Nos fuimos a un bar que había cerca del hospital y pedimos nuestras bebidas.

¿Va todo bien con Sheila?

Eh, sí claro, sólo que estoy un poco cansada.

Eso no ha sonado muy convincente.

A ver, no sé qué me pasa, tal vez he intentado abarcar más de lo que he podido y no quiero que suene a que me arrepiento de haber tenido a Riah porque ella es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, es sólo que me siento, agobiada.

Natalia, debes darte tiempo, ha sido un cambio radical en tu vida es normal que te sientas agobiada.

Ya pero hay algo que dentro de mí no cuadra.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que a veces me sigo sintiendo vacía por una parte y sé que no debería ser así, tengo a una mujer a mi lado que me apoya en todo y una hija de tres años preciosa.

Mira, ahora lo ves así pero dentro de unos meses todo lo verás de otra manera, date tiempo.

Gracias Javier.

No las des, para eso estamos los amigos.

Venga que te llevo a casa.

No hace falta.

Natalia, vamos.

Está bien.

Salimos del bar y nos metimos en el coche.

Ya hemos llegado.

Sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y sin querer me giré hacia Javier haciendo que nuestros labios rozaran, rápidamente me eché hacia atrás, ¿qué mierdas estaba a punto de hacer?

Lo siento Javier, yo no quería.

No tranquila, ha sido un día duro.

Tengo que irme.

Sí, adiós Natalia.

Me bajé del coche y me sentía culpable, no sé qué se me había pasado por la mente para casi besar a Javier, cada vez estaba peor, no era yo.

 **Capítulo 9: Confesión**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

No sé qué le pasa a Natalia, la noto rara pero me da miedo preguntarla por si acaso me equivoco y meto la pata.

Hola Natalia.

Hola cariño, (nos dimos un beso)

Hoy le toca revisión a Riah así que vamos a pediatría.

Vale, cuando terminéis os pasáis por aquí.

Ok.

Riah dale un besito a mami.

Lo dicho Natalia, nos vemos en un rato.

Vale, adiós.

Me dirigí hacia pediatría, pronto llamaron a Riah ya que no había mucha gente.

Hola Riah, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Tr…tres.

Tres, qué mayor.

Mira te voy a poner una vacuna y si te portas bien, te daré un caramelo, ¿entendido?

Ziii.

Bien.

La médica cogió la inyección y se la puso, la verdad que Riah se portó bastante bien.

Te has portado genial Riah, toma.

Gracias.

De nada.

Bien la niña está muy bien.

Son muy buenas noticias.

La próxima vacuna será dentro de un año.

Vale, muchas gracias.

De nada, adiós Riah.

Salimos de pediatría y nos dirigimos a la consulta dónde estaba Natalia.

(Llamé a la puerta)

Adelante.

¡Mami!

Hola pequeñaja.

Me he portado muy bien y me han dado este caramelo.

Oh, si ya sabía que eras una campeona.

Ha dicho la médica que está muy bien, la próxima vacuna será dentro de un año.

Eso está bien.

Eh, Natalia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí claro.

¿Te ocurre algo?

¿A mí? Qué va, ¿por qué?

Por nada, me lo habré imaginado.

Sheila…

Natalia, voy a llevar a Riah a la guardería que se está haciendo tarde.

Está bien.

Natalia se levantó para darme un beso pero yo puse la mejilla.

Adiós.

Salí de la clínica, sabía que a Natalia le pasaba algo, no quería insistir debía salir de ella el contármelo.

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Debo decírselo, no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo, además me siento culpable.

Iba por el pasillo y Javier se me acercó.

Natalia…

Javier, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

No podemos seguir así, yo también me siento culpable.

Ya claro.

Espera, es en serio, no quiero que vuestra relación se rompa por esta tontería.

Pues no sé si llegas un poco tarde.

Me giré y salí del hospital, iba a contarle a Sheila lo que pasó.

Cariño ya he llegado.

Hola Natalia.

¿Y Riah?

Durmiendo, la vacuna le ha hecho efecto.

Bien… eh… Sheila debo contarte algo.

Tú dirás.

Bueno ayer fui a tomar algo con Javier y cuando llegamos a casa, no sé qué pasó y casi nos besamos.

¿Qué me estás contando?

No nos besamos.

¿Crees que eso me deja más tranquila?

Lo siento, han sido unos años duros.

Pero qué estás diciendo, por eso te vas besando por ahí con otras personas, ¿verdad?

Sheila…

Natalia, déjame, ahora me voy a dormir porque yo sí que estoy cansada.

Cariño…

Mira, si no estás segura de nuestra relación habérmelo dicho antes, no ahora cuando yo estaba ilusionada de nuevo, cuando por fin había encontrado el equilibrio en mi vida que me faltaba. Ah toma, esto era el regalo que te tenía preparado para tu cumpleaños. Buenas noches.

Espera.

Sheila se metió en la habitación y me sentía cómo una estúpida. Cogí el regalo y lo abrí, era un anillo con nuestras iniciales. Sheila me iba a proponer matrimonio pero yo ahora lo he echado todo a perder por una tontería y lo peor de todo es que no sé si tiene arreglo.

 **Capítulo 10: Segunda oportunidad**

 **Narrado por Sheila**

Natalia y yo nos tomamos un tiempo, necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza porque en caliente no quería tomar una decisión de la que después me pudiera arrepentir.

Entré en el hospital y fui a ver a Natalia para decirle que hoy tenía que recoger a Riah cuando me encontré con Javier.

Sheila.

Déjame en paz.

Espera, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas.

Mira, no quiero tu perdón a pesar de que no pasó nada. Natalia está mal, te quiere y nunca te haría daño.

Qué cara dura tienes.

Es en serio, todos cometemos errores, además ella no cometió ninguno porque no pasó nada, créeme, hazlo por Natalia, no por mí. Te quiere, te necesita, nunca la había visto tan afectada en lo que llevo de tiempo en el hospital, por favor habla con ella.

Está bien, lo haré.

Gracias.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Javier me dirigí a cafetería dónde sabía que a estas horas estaría.

Hola Natalia.

Hola Sheila.

¿Puedo sentarme?

Claro.

Bueno he venido a decirte que Riah sale de la guardería a la 13:30.

Está bien.

Natalia, tenemos que hablar.

Tú dirás.

No puedo seguir con esto, he hablado con Javier y me ha dicho que no hicisteis nada.

Eso también te lo dije yo.

Ya pero necesitaba estar segura.

¿Segura para qué?

Para poder darte otra oportunidad, te quiero Natalia, te quiero demasiado y no me imagino el resto de los días sin ti, quiero estar a tu lado.

Sheila…

Lo sé, las dos nos hemos comportado como estúpidas pero aquí estoy para pedirte que seas mi esposa.

¿Qué?

Sí Natalia.

Cogí el anillo y lo puse en su dedo.

Sé mi mujer.

Pues claro.

Nos abrazamos mientras notaba que estaba llorando.

Vamos, ya pasó, ahora estamos juntas, juntas para todo, ¿recuerdas?

Sí.

Ahora me tengo que ir.

Te quiero.

Yo también.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, la quiero y sé que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, en realidad Natalia no hizo nada pero eso era agua pasada, ahora miramos juntas al futuro con nuestra hija Riah.

 **Final**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Sheila y yo llevamos más de diez años juntas, hemos pasado por momentos difíciles pero los hemos sabido solventar. Riah está hecha toda una mujer y nunca había estado más orgullosa de ella.

Me di cuenta que la vida es así tiene sus altibajos, sus buenos o malos momentos pero cada día es una nueva lección yo tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida que era estar con Sheila y no me equivoqué.

Yo también me sorprendí cuando me enamoré de ella ya que siempre había estado con hombres pero supe desde aquel momento que la felicidad consiste en enamorarse de la persona que de verdad nos complementa y nos hace ser mejores cada día sin importar el sexo, ni la edad, ni la religión.

Ahora soy feliz, más de lo que antes habría imaginado, tengo todo lo que había soñado y no necesito más porque teniendo a mi lado a Sheila y Riah me sobra y me basta.


End file.
